1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is directed to a device for directing light from light emitting diode sources, and, more particularly to a device for capturing and directing light from light emitting diode sources for beacon lights.
2. Related Art
Many beacon lights or obstruction lights are constructed utilizing incandescent bulbs. The incandescent bulb provides an even light distribution. However, because beacon lights are typically very bright, the incandescent bulbs have a tendency to have a shorter life. This is problematic when the beacon light is arranged at the top of a tall building or tower. Accordingly, maintenance personnel must climb to the top of the tower or building in order to replace the incandescent bulb.
Other beacon lights have been constructed using light emitting diodes. Light emitting diodes lights are beneficial in that they have a much longer life and do not typically need to be replaced as often as incandescent bulbs. However, the point source nature of light emitting diodes results in a light distribution which is overly bright or overly dim depending on the position in which the light is observed. More specifically, the beacon light must typically provide light across an essentially 360° range horizontally around the light. Similarly, the beacon light must provide a vertical spread of light having an even distribution. These requirements allow the beacon light to provide the obstruction warning they are designed for such as aircraft coming from any direction and flying at an altitude close to the beacon light itself. The prior art approaches have used mirrors to spread and distribute the light. However, the mirrors or other distribution approaches are complex and costly.
Accordingly, a beacon light is needed that provides the benefits of light emitting diodes and provides an even distribution of light in a cost-effective manner.